


Altered Memories

by Bitway



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: AU where Blumiere finds an injured Timpani instead of the other way around, F/M, Pre-Canon, also throwing hcs and stuff in here as i write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Regardless of how their paths cross, a tragedy still befalls upon them.





	1. Chapter 1

A light groan escapes the woman lying upon the bed. Her body begins to stir underneath the blankets that covered her. Dark eyes attempt to open and she has to fight against this weariness cast on her. Wasting her energy isn't the wisest thing, she knows, so she decides to take this slow. Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly, let her body allow for more than just small movements.

A dark and tall figure looms at her bedside. When she had finally started to regain consciousness, he had moved back into the shadows, not wanting to reveal himself just yet. He could only watch, wait for her eyes to flutter open, for the woman to gain a sense of her own surroundings.

"Where…am I?" The question comes out, weak, confused.

As she manages to sit up in bed, she begins to realize that this place is not her home. It's dark, it's cold, the air feels heavier. There's a foreboding feeling, something telling her that she shouldn't be here. And yet, that feeling disappears in an instant as the cold air makes her body shiver.

"You don't know where you are?" The hidden figure asks.

The woman's gaze turns to the source of sound. With eyes cast upon him, she shakes her head, brown hair swaying with her movements. The room is silent before he speaks up again.

"Do you remember what happened last?"

"I was…" The woman starts, attempting to stretch her form only to be stopped by a sudden and sharp pain shooting from her waist. Hands fly towards the source of pain on instinct. Fingers move over the cloth worn, feeling the bandages underneath. A frown forms from her lips. "I remember being chased by some creatures and…"

Nothing. There was nothing else to recall. She had run, as far as her legs could carry, not giving a second thought to where she would end up. She just had to get out of trouble- to find safety.

A light hum comes from the one in hiding. The darkness had concealed the worry on his features when she had moved. He had wanted to move towards her, but…getting close to her was difficult with who he was.

"You ran all the way to a place you shouldn't have," he spoke, hesitance in his voice.

"What do you mean? You never answered my first question."

He falls silent, unmoving. A breath is taken as he figures it's a secret that cannot be kept. And it would be easier to show and tell her.

The figure walks- floats towards the bed she remains on. As he leaves the safety of the shadows, he reveals his form. A darkened cape shielding his nearly formless body. All that is seen is a head of navy color with glowing sunset eyes and disembodied hands that rest by his side, concealed in white gloves.

"You've entered the realm of the Tribe of Darkness."

What was expected was the usual signs of disgust, repulsion, hatred. It was well known that they were dark beings and rumors had made them out to be worse- monsters to some. And to humans, he guessed that was what they were. Beings with power who kept to themselves and kept all others away.

And yet, no screaming nor cowardice came. She remained just as she were, now with a glimmer of curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Ah- Pardon?"

A surprise look crosses his face, caught off guard by the sudden thanks. A smile finally graces her features. She would have laughed at the sudden change in expression if she were in full health.

"Thank you, for helping me. I'm sure without your help that my game might have been over."

"I…" For once, he finds himself lost at words. Everything that was expected to occur hadn't. This was something he'd never guess would happen to him. Meeting a human who shows no fear. "You're welcome. But, aren't you…" He dares to inch closer, enough so that she would have no trouble seeing him. There would be no darkness to shield him now. "Frightened?"

Her brows only furrow, head tilts. "Why would I be?"

"You know what I am. Your kind…they do not like mine."

"That doesn't matter. What maters is you saved me." The smile returns once more. "Tribe of Darkness or not, you helped me. And, it's only right to thank you in return."

"Ah…" Again, he lacks finding the right words. He'd been struck by her unusual and kind ones- what was he to say in return? Being unable to speak properly only made him wish to hide in the shadows again, but there was no point when she had already seen him.

Instead, he moves to her bedside, glowing hues cast upon her injury. A hand nears it, almost brushing against her own. It was strange being this close to a human- to her.

"I apologize if I sound hasty, but you need to recovery quickly. Others…might not take well to you being here. You may stay for a day at best, but I'll help you leave when the time is right."

"I understand."

She was in another world, one different from hers. Hurt and weakened, but that did not matter. One from this world had done the unthinkable, to help her. Even if this Tribe was given a terrible name, this one had a heart.

"May I have your name, sir?"

"Blumiere. And…yours?"

"Timpani."


	2. Chapter 2

Navigating his own home had become a challenge. In order to find a route that allowed them to be unseen had proved more difficult than he originally thought. But, they were lucky. The darkness had shielded them from any wandering glowing eyes, keeping them hidden as they furthered away from his home.

Once they had taken a step into the surrounding forest, Blumiere let out a held breath. Fear of being caught had seeped into his mind and now it was all at ease. No one ventured into the forest that connected the tribe to the outside world. At least, no one but them.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your movements are unsteady…" Blumiere asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm doing fine," Timpani replied. As to show she was, the girl stood perfectly straight and took a few steps ahead, ignoring the pain in her body. "I'll manage."

His lips pursed upon seeing her on her own. She could stand and move, act as though she were in full health, but he knew she wasn't. The walk here with her had proved it; she had used him for support more than once.

As much as he wanted her to stay until in good health, his father had grown suspicious. Asking questions, wanting to know why he was not allowed into one room in his own home, eyeing his son as he tried to smuggle items across the castle. She needed to go. He couldn't allow a worse fate to fall upon her.

"I apologize," he breathes out. "Of all the magic we are capable of…healing is one that does not run strong in our blood."

"You did your best and what you did was healing enough. I take it that you haven't had to deal with human injures before, have you?"

"No…you would be my first patient." There's a smile they share, if only for a moment. The man shakes his head as his face falls. "Anyway, you must go before others catch sight of you. I can't go any further, but you should be safe."

Timpani gives a slight nod, staring at the one who had helped her. Her turn was slow, a quiet step taken forward. She is careful in her movements, almost graceful if she didn't have to worry about this ache. When she comes to a stop only after a couple of steps, she turns on her heels, fully facing him once more.

"May I ask to return sometime?"

"You cannot-"

"I want to see you again."

It was a statement, loud and clear, resolve strong in her tone. The look in her eyes matched. It was clear that a ' _no_ ' would not suffice for her.

Her words stun him, as they had been doing since she woke. Of all the things he could have ever expected, she had done none of them. Even now, she continued to say new alluring things.

"I…" He gulps.

He shouldn't. Grambi forbid him even having helped her- a human. The thought of it should be cast out of his mind before it even dares to seep in. He can hear the voice of his father, his ill and sickening words of how pure they are while others were tainted. Yet, that voice fades, begins to be pushed aside by another- his own, perhaps? One that is telling him to speak, to be selfish, to do what he truly wants, for once.

"We can meet here. It's too risky for you to return to my home."

The girl had been released from her unmoving state. The patience for his answer had been well worth the wait. Lips tug upward as she steps back towards the creature. She stops right before him and swears that she can feel that wispy tail of his pass over her feet.

"Promise me. Promise me that we'll see each other again- soon, Blumiere."

It sounds like a demand, but one he can happily oblige to. That jagged mouth of his turns upward.

She was an interesting girl.

"I promise you, Timpani, we will."

And he was a man of his word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked (on ff.net) what the land of the Tribe of Darkness looks like and I imagine it as a (very) small castle town surrounded by a forest. No sunlight whatsoever gets through to there and it's just shrouded in darkness. I don't imagine they have many buildings/home and it's a small group of people, but it does hold a castle (somewhat similar to the one in game) and a shrine/temple to hold the Dark Prognosticus.

The sight of a human girl daring to enter the darkened forests surrounding his home had never ceased to amaze him. Countless times she had appeared and as he waited for each moment, there was always the thought she wouldn't come. But she did, she kept her word, even if she were running late.

When she was close, she'd call out for him, let him know that she was safe. And he, in return, would always bother her with concern and worry of her travels here. After the usual greetings, they would smile at each other, a serene atmosphere set in this gloomy environment.

"I'm glad you keep your word and continue to see me," he speaks. "Your presence is always so warm…"

The woman giggles as she takes a spot upon a log. A familiar seat that could hold two. "I intend to keep my promise, you know."

The man hesitates in movement, wishing to sit beside her while old laws and customs are being thrown around in his head. It took courage to cast them aside, to recall that they were not enemies, but friends- more than friends. Cautiously, he takes the seat beside her.

"You know, maybe one day I'll be able to roam about your castle. It's the first one I've ever been in."

Timpani leans her had against his shoulder. Eyes shutting as she could imagine running around the halls with Blumiere. She knew she had only gotten a glimpse of his home when she had first met him and could only imagine how many more rooms and secret areas there were to truly explore.

"I would love that." He looks to the girl, jagged teeth forming into a soft smile, those shining hues seeming to have an adoring glow about them. "And I would enjoy nothing more than to show you around as well."

"That sounds amazing, Blumiere. I cannot wait-"

"What is this nonsense?" A loud, demanding voice booms, causing the couple to jump. Instinctively, the man had shot up, a hand held out to protect her, cape shielding the woman from whatever trouble may have found them. Just for a moment, his pose had faltered, body shaken to the sight of who had stumbled upon them.

"Father?" His voice was but a whisper, mouth feeling dry. He felt his heart stop, the world to. The last person that he wanted to capture them together- it had to be him.

And he could easily see the rage burning in those flaming eyes. His father, a being of darkness like himself, stood tall while casting a similar wardrobe. In one hand, he held a scepter, stamping it into the ground with such strength.

His father didn't care to hid his hatred towards that disgusting abomination hiding behind his son.

"My son, why are you meddling with such a filthy creature?"

"She is  _not_  filthy!"

"You dare to shout at me?" He questions, appalled by the rare disobedience from his own flesh and blood. When he sees that creature poke her head out from the shield of his cape, burning eyes are set upon her. "It's her doing, is it not? This is why dealing with humans is forbidden! They corrupt us, mind and soul."

"No! No, father, you've got it all wrong!" Blumiere shouts, raising his voice as desperate cries. "She is not like that! She did nothing to me, I  _swear_!"

There is a tug on his cape and he looks over to the woman for a moment. Her grip is tight on the fabric as she stands her place. In all his time, he'd never seen an inkling of fear, even now she remained strong.

But he wasn't.

Not in front of his father.

"Please, go," he pleads.

She shakes her head, wanting to defy him, his warnings. They were in this together after all, weren't they? Her hand moves, taking his in hers. A strength of two should be more than enough to handle. The gesture put him at ease, if only for a moment.

His father shakes his head, a loud and annoyed sigh escaping from him. Seeing them together had only sickened him and the thought of bringing shame to his people- he could not let it be.

"A lesson must be taught. My son, this is for your own good."

He firmly holds the scepter, slowly raising it. As his weapon is raised above his head, dark light begins to surround it. Glowing, pulsing. Blumiere's eyes go wide. It didn't take long for him to realize his father's plan for them- her.

He can't hurt her.

He won't hurt her.

He wouldn't let him.

"Timpani!"

Without a second thought, he pushes the girl back, wanting her to run while shielding her from this attack. He hears the girl nearly lose her footing, feels a force of dark energy coming his way and then-

Timpani hears a loud cry of pain as Blumiere falls to the ground. She takes a step forward, wanting to reach out and help him, protect him just as she did him.

"Tim…pani…"

His voice is weak, but loud enough for her to catch it.

"Please…go…"

She bites down on her tongue. Staying would only cause trouble. She wanted to help him, but she wouldn't stand a chance against his father.

A quiet,  _"I'm sorry,"_  escapes her before she is forced to turn and run. The minute her feet beginning moving, she regrets the very action. Yet, there was nothing she could do.

"You should not have protected her."

His father had waited, watching the human flee before floating towards his fallen son. A look of pity was given to him as Blumiere turned his head up. A hand had covered his face, namely his left eye. Warm and dark liquid had begun to trickle down over it, the usual bright sunset colors were fading to a blue shade thanks to the injury. He had to force himself up, finding difficulty in keeping his upper half steady.

"I am sorry, my son, I did not wish to harm you. That was all for her. You must learn not to deal with some pesky human."

"No…" His head feels light, vision blurry, but he forces himself to speak. "You don't understand…"

"I do." He interrupts. "And you're forbidden to see her." There's a loud stamp of his scepter being forced into the dirt once more, as if letting him know that this was it. There was no use arguing. There never was.

Blumiere remained silent, trying to regain himself as his father turned his back to him, heading home. There was nothing else to be said, at least, from his father. This time, he couldn't keep quiet and bow his head as he wished. This time, he would raise his voice. It needed to be heard.

"I will…see her again…!"

His father keeps moving, only responding with a huff. His son was a foolish boy- but that human more so for daring to cross into their kind. And for that, she would be punished, he would see to it, personally.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so sorry," the woman speaks, head tilted downward.

"It's alright, my dear," he replies. He hated seeing her take on the burden of blame. "It will heal in due time, as all injuries do."

A floating hand gently grips at her chin, lifting her face. Human eyes gaze into glowing ones. One of his shone bright and vivid, the other, the one that had taken the damage from his father's rage, was now a different shade. It had lost it's vibrant color and was now a lighter blue; it failed to shine as much as the other one did.

Timpani bit her lip when seeing it. A gentle hand reaches out to touch it. Carefully, fingers glide across the darkened, damaged skin. It resembled a scar like one she could easily get, but unlike hers, his mark would disappear in time. Fully and perfectly healed as if it were never there in the first place. A perk of being part of the dark tribe. For now, it stained his face.

And she was the reason for it.

"It wouldn't have happened if-"

"Please, Timpani," he interrupts, "don't."

"I shouldn't have come here. If I never returned, this wouldn't have happened. If it weren't for me-"

"If it weren't for you, I would have never been happy." The hand that had been holding her chin slides up to caress her cheek. His thumb lightly rubbing at her skin. It moves up to swipe away a tear that had formed and fallen. He leans in, foreheads press against each other and shuts his eyes. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Ever since we've crossed paths, my days have been brighter. Nothing else makes me happier than being by your side. And I would do all I could to stay with you."

"You're…really sweet sometimes." Most times. He was genuine and kind. Full of love to give- all to her. He makes her chest flutter with warmth, makes her feel safe and assure. "I don't mean to apologize so much, you know."

"I know."

"I just…" A pause. She takes a moment to separate herself from him, wants to see eye to eye. The different hues still bother her, but doesn't let it stop her. "I want to live happily with you. And yet, that seems to much to ask for."

He could see the strength returning to her. That spunk that she had lost from her self-inflicted guilt was being restored, slowly but surely.

"We'll find a way together, my love. A place no one will question us. A place where we can simply be ourselves."

"Together?"

"Together."

A smile is brought to her face. He mimics hers, overjoyed to see that precious gleam back on her features. The two lean forward, slowly to let soft lips meet with a jagged mouth. She'll never get over how surprisingly tender he could be without having lips like hers. He never scratched her, hurt her.

"Timpani," he breathes out her name once they've parted. "If we truly are in this together, would you marry me? I promise to make you the happiest being alive, no matter what."

"Blumiere, you really say strange things sometimes," she responds with a giggle in her words.

"Will you, Timpani?"

He's serious. A little foolish for jumping into this so quickly, but that was part of his charm. Recklessness poked out of him every now and then, daring to do the unbelievable- for her.

She was willing to do the same for him.

"Yes. I will. And we'll find our world- together."


	5. Chapter 5

Walking upon a grassy plain, their figures are outlined by the setting sun. One human. One darkened. Hand in hand, the couple makes their way towards the darkened woods. There's a pause in the woman's steps. It doesn't go unnoticed, especially when his hand is held behind.

Timpani frees his hand, kneels down to gaze at what had captured her attention. A frown tugs at her lips as she carefully places her hands to cup a wilting flower. There's a frail fragrance of something akin to candy. It's sweet but weak coming from this fallen beauty.

"What is it, Timpani?" Blumiere asks. He hovers over her, shining gaze drifting to the blooms in her hand.

"It's sad to see it beginning to fade."

While the rest were beginning to bloom at this hour, this one had lost their petal. It was still trying to open to be able to gather the moonlight that was soon upon them.

"I haven't seen these before…" He mutters, letting himself lower down beside her. Flowers were rare in his homeland. Only a few managed to grow and strive in never-ending darkness. Ones that humans would deem as unnatural; like them they didn't need to live in sunlight.

"Night Phlox. That's what they are, I think." It was a guess. While not an expert on flowers, she knew those within the area. "These bloom only in the night, you know."

"Do they?"

A nod as she releases the fallen one, silently hoping that it would be able to survive a few more nights. She reaches out to take another, carefully plucking one and twirling it between her finger tips. She turns to Blumiere and tucks it into his hair.

The creature is still for a moment, as if frozen by the action. Only his gaze drifts to having the dainty flower resting on him. When he moves again, he repeats her actions. Plucking a blooming flower, holding it in his grasp, then placing it behind her ear.

"Now, we're matching."

A laugh escapes from her. When it comes to an end, a sigh follows as she looks back to the flowers. As she speaks, her gaze is lifted to meet with his. "I do wish we can find more moments like these. Sweet moments that are uninterrupted. Peaceful."

"I do as well," he breathes. "We'll get to it soon, won't we?"

"Of course, my dear."

A cool breeze drifts past them. She shivers and attempts to warm herself, hands clutching to arms. There's no need for it when she finds the lord was one step ahead of her. With his cape, he shields the girl from any cold air, all while wrapping her in this armless embrace.

"You should have told me you were getting cold."

"I knew you would have done this though." She lets herself rest against him. Head on his chest. Listening to the beating sound of the heart within his chest. It was here that she felt safest, happiest.

"We should keep moving…" His voice is quiet, not wanting to break the peace himself. But, time wasn't on their side. They both knew.

"We can stay like this for a while longer?" She pleads, hand clinging against his vest. "I wish to see the stars with you, Blumiere, please?"

It's a plea that he cannot ignore, especially when he was one who wished for the same.

"For tonight, yes." A pause as he lets his mouth pressing against her forehead. "We'll see the stars shine."

And perhaps when they do, he'll remember an old tradition. One that he'll share with her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Timpani!" He shouts her name, anxious. "You shouldn't be here! Not at this time."

"I know, but I could not wait any longer." She nearly runs into him, sliding her hands into his in a tight grasp. "I've waited before. But, I admit, I'm too excited now."

"I, as well. We'll be on our way soon enough." His hands squeeze hers. "I just need to finish here and we can leave."

"Of course."

The girl stays pressed against him for a few seconds before parting. Her gaze flows around the room. Memories resurface of this particular room, looking as if nothing had changed since the first time she dared to enter the lord's private quarters. It had always felt empty, even if kept tidy. There was something missing from it- a touch of life perhaps. But, that would be a problem no more when the owner would be gone.

"Let us go." Hearing his voice, her head turns. She smiles when seeing his, her heart beating faster than ever before. "We must hurry."

Without another word, she takes his hand once more. As they head out his door, they use the shadows to their advantage. In an already darkened castle, they are kept hidden as they dash to the exit of his home.

This world would no longer be his, this world that defied them. Soon they would be out and free. They would have a world of their own. One peaceful and would not discriminate either kind. One that-

"Take a step no further."

A booming voice echoes throughout the castle. Just as they were about to reach for the door, atop the staircase resides this world's sovereign.

Blumiere nearly cursed when he had turned to see his father.

"We're leaving, father. And you cannot stop us." It's a statement being made. He floats before the girl, hand gripping onto hers for support.

"You? My own flesh and blood run off with a dirty human? I cannot allow it." He speaks, authoritative, loud. Slowly, he descends the stairs, inching closer and closer. "Playing with a creature like so is one thing. But, running off is another that I will  _NOT_  allow."

"Please, sir." A voice that was normally timid and trembling around this daunting figure now spoke up. "Why will you not allow your son to be happy?"

"I do not need to answer the question of tainted child," he huffs.

His father comes to a stop and from underneath his cape, a scepter is pulled out. A familiar one to all. The one that had been used to damage his own family.

"My son, you will not escape the fate assigned to you. Not with  _that_."

"Father, you-!"

Expecting another impact, a dark blast that would be aimed towards Timpani, he's ready to brace himself for the blow. But, nothing comes. The scepter had shown signs of magic. It's only when he feels the dark energy in the air that something is wrong. Even more when the grip on his hand is being tugged, even pulling him back.

"Blumiere!"

As he turns, he finds himself facing a dark swirling vortex. One that's pulling the love of his life in; one that could easily destroy her.

"Timpani!"

Desperate, he moves his other hand to grab the human one that's held onto his. But, a strange thing occurs. He finds his hand moving at a slowed pace, as if a spell had been cast upon him. That's when he realizes one had. There was no time to glare at his father, he already knew that this was his doing. For now, his concern was fighting against his magic, to reach out and take the hand that was beginning to lose its grip.

He would not lose her.

Timpani is doing her best, fighting against the winds that seem to only be pulling her in. Feet attempt at digging into the castle's floors. Hands holding on with all the strength she can muster.

Slowly, they begin to slip.

His hand manages to reach hers. There is hope.

And it is lost when they part.

She is pulled back with a sudden, greater force.

The last thing he sees is her, the last thing he hears is-

"Blumiere, I lov-"

When the vortex had consumed the human, it had disappeared in a flash, as if it hadn't been there to begin with. The spell of time had been broken and he finds himself moving too fast. Hands reaching out for nothing. He feels himself fall to the ground.

"Tim…pani…." As he breathes out her name, eyes remain fixated on the spot where she had been not too long ago.

She was gone.

He had lost her.

The most important person int he world- in all the worlds.

Just like that.

"Hmph. Good riddance. It is best she is removed from this world."

Blumiere doesn't have the energy to bark back. Mind and heart still processing the pain of losing the one he loved. How they were so close to achieving their happy ending. To living that peaceful life.

They were going to be together forever.

_Were._

Tears prick at his eyes. His head drops down. A hand is still held out, lying on the floor and trying to grasp for her. Sadness, pain, loss, heartache. They tore at his heart in every way possible.

His father was no help. Wearing a smirk, he was proud of what he had done. His gaze was cast upon his son, lasting only a few seconds before deciding to return to his chambers. He'd done what was needed to do.

His son was left alone that night. Unmoving until the morning. Grieving would provide nothing. But he wanted to desperately cling onto something- to a hope, to a light that was dimly lit.

There was still time. There was still a chance.

If he could find her, he could save her.

And, he would.

He vowed that he would.


	7. Chapter 7

He could not find her.

Throughout all the worlds he had searched, none had managed to ignite his failing hope. There was nothing he could find. No trace of his loved one. With a heavy heart weighing him down, his options grew slim.

A mad thought had come to him one day. To get back at his father and all those who had been a hand in destroying a pure love.

Perhaps it was too much, taking out his dimension with a cursed book. One that stated he would never find happiness. He was fine with that outcome. After all, what else did he have left to lose?

"Um," a voice speaks up. A girl stands beside him, fixing her glasses as they looked upon the remnants of his home. Now devoid of…everything. Leaving nothing but a white setting. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Silence enveloped the two. Of course, he had considered many options, but this one just seemed to be the best in his heartbroken state. Without Timpani, Blumiere believed he had little reason to exist.

"Yes." He tugs at his hat to conceal his eyes. "This needs to be done. Against everyone. All for her…" A pause is taken as he lets out a sigh. He doesn't let the silence last long. "We don't need to speak of this. My decision is made."

"Yes, but, um…" She turns, facing up to him. She hesitates, knowing this plea would have little effect on him, but she has to try. "Perhaps you can find another way to do this? One that does not end with a game over?"

"No. If you are having second thoughts…"

"I'm not, my lord- count! I just-"

"I thank you for worrying over me, but this is my choice. And I have already started this chaos, therefore, I must finish it."

She loses the frown she'd been wearing, biting at her lips upon hearing his words. To see him wanting to end it all just like that was…heartbreaking. She wished this man, with such a kind heart who hid behind this villainous facade, would stop. To go and live his life and try to obtain the happiness he deserved.

But, what could she do? She was not the one he wanted. All she could do was follow her pledge and stay by his side. No matter what. That was her fate.

"Understood. I'm sorry for speaking up against you."

"It is fine, Nastasia. But, hold your tongue in the future. If I am to continue this, we're going to need more on our side. Alone we cannot fight against what lies ahead."

"Yeah, I'll help in finding you some reliable minions."

"Very well. Let's be off. This place sickens me."

Without another word, the two flip out of this barren world.


End file.
